Un Noël pas comme les autres
by Coeur d'as
Summary: Lorsque Stiles souffre de l'absence de sa mère, ses sentiments pour Derek lui pourrisse encore plus la vie. Désespéré il va alors entrer en communication avec l'esprit de sa mère.


Scott regarda Stiles du coin de l'œil, cherchant à savoir ce qui clochait. Il sentait que son meilleur ami était différent de d'habitude, pas besoin d'avoir de supers sens de loups garous pour le deviner, il suffisait juste de le connaître un tant soit peu. Il regarda attentivement le châtain attraper un livre dans son casier, le mettre dans son sac distraitement et poser les affaires superflus à l'intérieur. Il avait à peine prêté attention à la meute le matin en arrivant, les saluant à peine.

Tout le monde l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux choqués, se demandant où était passé son babillage habituel. Alors que tous se regardait, interloqués, se demandant silencieusement ce qui pouvait arriver à leur ami hyperactif, les loups garous présents sentirent un cœur ralentir. Alertés par ce ralentissement ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la source de ceci, Stiles. En effet celui-ci était avec eux physiquement, mais tout le monde présent sut que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Lydia, inquiète face à l'état de son ami, l'appela incertaine :

-Stiles ?

Tout le monde avait senti l'incertitude dans sa voix. Le peu de conversation qui se déroulait jusqu'à présent mourut aux mots de la jeune banshee. Chacun regardant les deux protagonistes, ne sachant que dire, ou que faire, la même interrogation peinte sur tous les visages. Contre toute attente, Lydia vit Stiles tourner la tête vers elle, d'un mouvement mécanique, d'une lenteur affolante, au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Quand son visage fit face à celui de la banshee, celle ci ne put retenir le petit couinement d'horreur, vite étouffé par sa main devant sa bouche. Toute la meute regarda Stiles, une lueur de peur dans leurs regards. Lydia, angoissé face à l'état de son ami, répéta encore une fois, essayant de paraître normale et ne pas montrer sa crainte :

-Stiles ? Ça va ?

Ce fut comme une douche froide, l'humain s'ébroua, comme s'il sortait la tête de l'eau, prenant une bouffée d'air libératrice après une longue apnée. Il regarda sa meute un peu surpris face à toute cette attention dirigée vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde le regardait de cette manière et ne sachant que faire sur le coup le châtain tourna la tête vers Lydia. Il se rappela soudainement qu'elle lui avait posé une question, il reconnecta ses neurones, retraçant toute le conversation qui s'était déroulée pour l'amener ici et son cerveau fit le reste, il répondit comme un enfant :

-Ben oui Lydia ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Hein ? Les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu, hein ?! Le ciel est bleu ? Non mais ça ne va pas non ? On est en décembre, le ciel est bleu et les oiseaux chantent ? Statistiquement il ne peut pas faire ce temps en décembre ! Peut être encore un truc surnaturel qui touche la ville, il va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Et la neige elle arrive quand ? Parce que c'est hors de question que je passe Noël sans neige, ça enlève toute la magie ! D'ailleurs en parlant de magie vous pensez qu'un mage je-ne-sais-quoi-mauvais-ou-méchant peut être à l'origine de tout ça ? Si je trouve la créature qui m'empêche d'avoir de la neige à Noël je... Un Noël c'est impensable, inimaginable ! C'est inadmissible, il va falloir changer tout ça ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Noël, vous avez vu le journal ? Tous ces couples qui divorcent depuis une semaine, ça fait pas très esprit de Noël. Je sais que c'est pas en rapport avec le sujet, mais déjà qu'est ce qui peut définir quand on change de sujet ?

Son visage changeait au rythme de son discours, se calant sur les paroles de son monologue, faisant défiler toute sorte d'émotions comme si on assistait à un film. Il continua à parler d'un air joyeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres et en faisant de grands gestes tout en se dirigeant vers le lycée sans se préoccuper des autres, à savoir s'ils le suivaient ou non. Toute la meute présente à ce moment là, à savoir Erica, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia et Jackson se regardèrent entre eux, le sentiment de malaise régnant entre eux, tous se posaient la même question silencieusement, mais n'osait la prononcer à voix haute, comme si la poser allait rendre la chose réelle. L'hyperactif pouvait mentir, nier, faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ça n'avait échappé à personne, son cœur avait ralenti de manière affolante... Mais le plus effrayant, autant que ça puisse être difficile à croire, c'était ses yeux... Qui étaient devenus vitreux !

 **La veille au soir**

Stiles se tournait et se retournait sur son lit, ses pensées le torturant, revenant inlassablement dans sa tête contre son gré alors qu'il voulait juste les oublier, oublier et sombrer dans le sommeil. C'était bientôt Noël... Il n'aimait pas Noël, enfin il n'aimait plus Noël, c'était une fête de famille, et pour lui l'âme de sa famille est partie le jour de la mort de sa mère, le jour ou la seule femme de sa vie l'avait quitté, laissant l'enfant alors âgé de huit ans entre les seules mains de son père (et de Melissa).

Pourtant même si cette période était triste pour lui, ce n'était pas uniquement ça qui le plongeait dans une profonde mélancolie. Non. Ce qui était la source de tous ses tourments était un homme répondant au nom de Derek Hale. Allias le Big Bad Wolf. Un certain loup garou qui avait pris l'habitude d'occuper fréquemment ses pensées. Pourquoi certains se demanderont. La raison était simple, il était amoureux. Stiles Stillinski était amoureux de Derek Hale. Tout le monde aurait été choqué d'apprendre que le châtain n'était plus amoureux de Lydia, après tout il l'aimait depuis la maternelle. Mais il avait fallu que le jeune homme rencontre Derek Hale pour que cette amourette d'enfant persistante soit balayée comme un fétu de paille face à une tornade. Mais personne ne pouvait être choqué parce que Stiles n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Scott. Mais qu'est ce que ça aurait changé se disait l'hyperactif. Il aimait Derek Hale, il en était même fou amoureux, c'était un fait mais il n'en parlerait pas, tout simplement parce que ça ne servait à rien d'en parler.

Stiles gémit, interrompant encore une fois ses pensées, arrêtant cette torture mentale, il se retourna encore une fois sur son lit, perpétuant le manège qui se déroulait régulièrement depuis deux heures. Il devait arrêter de se faire souffrir inutilement, car il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aimer, enfin aimer amoureusement. Il s'en était rendu compte, il était toujours dans l'ombre de Scott dans ce domaine, ça ne le dérangeait pas jusqu'à présent. Il n'était pas du genre jaloux, il appréciait ce qu'il avait, mais voilà. Il n'était pas attirant. Il n'avait pas le charisme de Lydia, le charme de Derek, la beauté de Scott ou même l'assurance (on peut plutôt appeler ça arrogance) de Jackson. Non il n'avait rien de tout ça, il était juste lui, alors il regardait Derek de loin, contrôlant ses émotions en présence des loups, sachant qu'ils pouvaient savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Heureusement que son père n'était pas là, sinon il s'inquiéterait pour son fils et Stiles savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Noël était aussi dur pour son père autant que pour lui, l'hyperactif considérait que le shériff avait assez de problèmes à gérer pour s'occuper des émois amoureux de son fils. Une larme perla dans ses yeux. Non. Ne pas y penser se répétait inlassablement le jeune Stillinski dans sa tête, ne pas se faire souffrir. C'était inutile et contre productif. Ne pas penser au loup garou. Mais quand il ne pensait pas au loup garou ses pensées dérivaient vers sa mère et c'était aussi douloureux. Alors Stiles se torturait sur son lit, ressassait son chagrin, sa peine, sa douleur... Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude et des fois il arrivait même à positiver sur son amour à sens unique envers le Grand Méchant Loup, mais ce n'était pas une bonne période. Alors il pleurait, il se torturait. Seul. Dans sa chambre. Quand il était sûr que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Et à l'extérieur il se montrait fort, car il le devait. Il devait montrer à sa mère là haut qu'il avançait et qu'il gardait le sourire, qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il cesse d'avancer. Il devait montrer qu'elle pouvait être fier de lui. Mais est ce qu'elle en était au moins fier ? Après tout il était tombé amoureux d'un loup garou qui n'avait même conscience de son existence, un homme, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'exceptionnel dans sa vie et avait l'impression d'être un boulet autour de tous ses supers amis.

Il se trouvait pitoyable. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de chasser la larme qui menaçait de couler. Cet amour le rendait fou, sa mère lui manquait atrocement... Alors qu'il se torturait encore une fois à propos de Derek, une pensée traversa son esprit embrumé. Il n'y prêta vraiment attention que quelques instants plus tard. Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit, et si ça pouvait marcher ? Après tout les loups garous existaient bien pour de vrai, alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas vrai ? C'était totalement fou et en même temps tellement tentant... Il se précipita dans le salon, attrapa trois grandes bougies ainsi qu'un briquet pour les allumer. Il déposa le tout dans sa chambre et prit la direction du grenier d'un pas plus lent, le cœur battant d'appréhension. Arrivé à la porte le séparant de son objectif, il prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte très peu utilisée. Il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci grinçant du à son mauvais entretien. Stiles resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à poursuivre son idée jusqu'au bout. Mais une image de Derek traversa ses pensées, poussé par son désespoir il sut qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il partit alors en quête de l'objet désiré.

Il ouvrit plusieurs commodes toutes aussi poussiéreuses les unes que les autres, faisant voler quelques nuages de poussières, nettement visible sous la lumière blafarde de l'ampoule pendant du plafond. Il toussa un coup, chassant la poussière qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir, fouilla dedans et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il extirpa la longue boîte de sa cachette, non sans quelques grognements face à la résistance de la boîte pour sortir de cette fichue commode. Il retint un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'il put enfin repartir avec son bien vers sa chambre. Il ferma sa porte et posa sa boîte sur le lit. Il alluma les bougies et les disposa en triangle sur le sol. Il attrapa la boîte et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes... Il posa le couvercle sur le lit et observa minutieusement son contenu. Tout était impeccable, propre et rien ne présumait que ça ait déjà été utilisé. Il souffla un bon coup, sachant déjà qu'il faisait une bêtise mais il n'était plus à ça prêt, il n'avait plus grand chose aujourd'hui à part son cœur en miettes . Il le sentait battre, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans le silence de la chambre. Son sang battant furieusement à ses tempes. Pour calmer ses tremblements il prit la planche en main et la posa au centre des trois bougies allumées. Il attrapa la plaquette avec un œil de verre au centre et la plaça au milieu de la plaque. Il balaya la planche du regard, observant les lettres et les chiffres gravés dessus. Dans les deux coins supérieurs on pouvait lire les mots « Bonjour » et « Au revoir ». Tout était prêt, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, il ferma les yeux un court instant et les ouvrit d'un coup, une lueur de détermination dans le regard, il invoqua une image de Derek pour chasser son angoisse.

Doucement, presque fébrilement il approcha ses mains et les posa sur la plaquette. Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine. D'une voix tremblante et grave, il commença :

-Claudia Stillinski... Es tu là ?

Il attendit quelques instants, la gorge nouée et son cœur battant à un rythme fou. Les secondes s'écoulaient avec lenteur, ressemblant à des heures, aucun bruit régnait dans la chambre, les flammes des bougies projetant des ombres déformées sur les murs de la chambre d'adolescents. Aucune réponse ne vint. Il ne sut pas s'il était déçu ou soulagé, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur la question que sa voix, plus ferme que précédemment s'éleva à nouveau :

-Claudia Stillinski, es tu là ?

Soudain la plaquette bougea, lentement, au ralenti, presque avec difficulté... Elle traîna vers la lettre... « O », puis tout doucement migra vers le « U ». Stiles prit note mentalement et reconstitua le mot « Oui ». L'hyperactif qui avait de plus en en plus de mal à rester en place, souffla un bon coup pour expulser toute la tension présente dans son corps. Il ne devait pas céder face à une quelconque émotion. Il devait rester maître de lui.

-Bonsoir. Maman.

La plaquette bougea à nouveau, se déplaçant de lettre en lettre, formant au fur et à mesure des mots, des phrases. Sa mère lui répondit, à travers la plaquette, « Bonsoir mon poussin ». Stiles soupira de soulagement, il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'appeler comme ça dans une situation aussi sérieuse. Il lui parla, presque sereinement, les mains toujours posées sur la plaquette, les épaules un peu plus détendues.

-Maman, es tu avec moi dans la pièce ?

La plaquette rebougea au même rythme qu'avant, reformant une nouvelle fois le mot « Oui ». Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Stiles. Soudain la réalité le frappa, il était en train de parler à sa mère défunte, qui était présente dans la pièce. Il ne sut quel sentiment dominait en lui. Le tourbillon d'émotion le frappa et une larme s'écrasa sur la planche. Soudain sans qu'il n'aie parlé, la plaquette bougea d'elle même. Petit à petit le jeune hyperactif put lire « Ne pleure pas mon chéri ». Ses épaules commencèrent alors à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion et il prit soin de garder ses mains sur la plaquette. D'une voix qui transpirait l'émotion il dit !

« Maman, si tu savais comme je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir te parler, un sanglot lui prit la gorge, il continua alors avec difficulté, il y'a... Tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire... Te raconter... Mais tu es morte... Alors... Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé... Mais... Ca me fait... Tellement de bien de savoir... Que tu es là... Sa voix se brisa... Près de moi... Est ce que... Je peux te voir ? »

Il sentit une caresse sur le dos de ses mains, un toucher si léger qu'il en paraissait fantomatique, ce devait sûrement être le cas. Stiles comprit ce que ça voulait dire, il porta la plaquette à son visage, les mains tremblantes, les sanglots secouant ses épaules. Doucement il regarda à travers l'oeil de verre. La vision qu'il eut lui retourna la cœur. Sa mère était là, face à lui, agenouillée de l'autre côté de la planche, ses cheveux châtains, tombant en cascades le long de son visage fin, ses yeux noisettes le couvant avec tellement d'amour, seul détail qui contrastait par rapport à son vivant, c'était sa pâleur. En effet elle était blafarde, fantomatique. Il sentit un torrent de larmes dévaler ses joues. Sa mère était juste en face de lui, elle le regardait toujours de la même façon, ses yeux débordants de douceur. Il pouvait lui parler, lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il avait beau essayer, les mots ne sortaient pas de sa gorge, comme s'ils étaient bloqués par une barrière invisible. Elle porta lentement un doigt à sa bouche, comme si elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Elle lui fit signe de se taire, que ça ne servait à rien et tout à coup, sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, comme si elle était à des années lumières, emportée par le vent, tel un souffle ou un murmure :

-Chut mon chéri... Ne dis rien... Détend toi... Laisse moi lire dans ton cœur...

Stiles la regardait toujours avec émerveillement comme si elle pouvait disparaître à tout instant, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il la vit doucement se lever, passer par dessus la planche et poser une main apaisante sur son front, avant que celle-ci lui intime de fermer les yeux et de faire le vide dans sa tête. L'hyperactif sentit aussitôt l'intrusion dans son esprit et au lieu de la repousser, il l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait sachant que c'était sa mère et que jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal. Il revit tous les événements de ces dernières années en accéléré, aucun doute que c'était sa mère qui faisait défiler ses souvenirs. Il revit tous les moments qu'il avait vécu après le décès de sa mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne put retenir un sursaut quand il revit sa rencontre avec Derek... Cette rencontre qui avait bouleversé sa vie, qui avait bouleversé son organe vitale, qui aujourd'hui ne battait plus que pour le loup garou. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte il ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne sachant comment réagir. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre, il était dans une pièce immaculée, vide hormis sa mère en face de lui. Celle ci, habillée d'une robe blanche qui se fondait avec sa pâleur, le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour et de fierté.

L'hyperactif resta interdit quelques instants ne sachant que faire. Puis la situation le rattrapa et c'est la spontanéité qui gagna. Il courut en direction de sa mère et se jeta dans les bras offerts. Il enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et sanglota, passant les bras autour de sa taille pour approfondir l'étreinte, son cerveau ayant décidé de juste profiter du moment. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, Stiles blotti contre sa mère et celle ci lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille en le berçant contre elle, mais ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie de partir de là où ils étaient. Pourtant ils durent se séparer à regret, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre avec adoration. Aucun n'osait parler, Stiles lui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait sa mère devant les yeux, qu'il pouvait la voir, l'entendre, la toucher, comme si elle n'était jamais morte. Mais la réalité se rappela soudainement à lui :

-Maman qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On est où ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

Un petit rire cristallin retentit face à toutes ces interrogations. Stiles se calma aussitôt, son rire n'avait pas changé... Il était même encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il regarda ce visage, si familier, si chéri...

-Stiles, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes dans ton corps. J'ai pris possession de ton corps pour voir tous tes souvenirs et pour voir pourquoi tu m'avais appelée.

-Attend, dans mon corps ?! Mais qui c'est qu'il y'a à l'extérieur ? Qui contrôle le corps si on est tous les deux là ? Mais... Si tu as lu en moi, tu sais tout, tout le surnaturel, tout ce que j'ai vécu, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai invoquée?

-Ne t'en fais pas mon poussin, même si aucun de nous deux n'est aux commandes, ton corps peut rester un laps de temps sans « maître », j'ai juste projeté mon essence en toi car c'est plus facile pour communiquer même si c'est que pour un temps limité. Et oui mon bébé je sais pourquoi tu m'as appelé, ce que tu n'aurais pas du tout du faire ! Commença – t- elle à gronder. Tu ne sais rien de ce genre de pratiques, ni à quel point c'est dangereux, ça aurait pu très mal tourner, heureusement que j'ai entendu ton appel sinon cela aurait eu des conséquences dramatiques ! C'est inconscient ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de m'appeler comme ça, quand ça te chante ! Promet moi que tu ne recommenceras plus !

-Maman... Je-Je, suis désolé, balbutia Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de la part de sa mère, surtout pas dans cette situation. Mais... Je suis complètement perdu... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'ai peur que tu n'acceptes pas le fait que je sois gay, enfin que je puisse aimer un autre homme, j'ai tellement peur que ça change ta vision de moi, en plus je pensais à lui... J'étais désespéré, j'avais besoin de parler avec toi, j'avais besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes, que tu n'avais pas honte de moi, que ma sexualité n'aurait aucune influence sur ton amour envers moi. Parce que j'aime Derek, un loup garou, mais lui ne m'aime pas et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi, enfin je suis réaliste. Sans qu'il s'en rendu compte son débit s'accélérait, il respirait de plus en plus bruyamment, la crise d'angoisse guettait à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse...

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, tordant le cœur de la mère défunte qui culpabilisa aussitôt d'avoir reproché à son fils de l'avoir appelée. Son fils n'allait pas bien alors elle n'avait pas le droit de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Je sais mon chéri, j'ai vu tout ça, je l'ai senti, je tiens à m'excuser, parce que je sais que tu ne m'as pas appelée sans une bonne raison, je n'ai pas le droit de te reprocher d'aller mal... Excuse moi mon ange... Mon cœur, j'ai senti ton amour pour cet homme, enfin ce loup garou, c'est la plus belle des choses qui existe, jamais je ne pourrai te reprocher d'être amoureux, cela ne se contrôle pas, quelque soit le sexe de la personne. Pour moi tu seras toujours mon fils, mon bébé, peu importe où va ton cœur.

-Maman...

Il ne put que réenfouir la tête dans l'épaule de sa mère pour cacher la nouvelle vague de larmes qui l'assaillait. Cela faisait tellement de bien, avoir l'approbation de sa mère, de se sentir aimé quelque soit ses choix ou ses décisions... L'émotion qui l'étreignait était tellement puissante qu'elle menaçait de l'emporter

-Maman je t'aime tellement... Tu nous manques à papa et moi... C'est différent sans toi... Papa travaille beaucoup et depuis qu'il est au courant pour le surnaturel il s'acharne encore plus, croyant qu'il doit protéger la ville de tout ça... Il n'est plus à la maison depuis bien longtemps, tu es partie... Je...

-Là mon ange, je suis là maintenant... Dit elle en le serrant à nouveau contre lui. Je suis là et je vais rester un petit moment. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas comme ça. Je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes mieux.

-Mais... Comment tu vas faire ? Tu n'as plus de corps...

-Si tu l'acceptes bien sûr nous partagerons ton corps, enfin du moins momentanément, jusqu'à ce que je reparte.

-Oui ! J'accepte avec plaisir ! Tout pour t'avoir avec moi ! Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune, content de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa mère, de profiter de sa présence.

-Toutefois mon ange je ne peux rester que sous quelques conditions, il en va de ta sécurité.

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Stiles avec une pointe d'appréhension et d'excitation.

-Comme tu l'as vu je suis un fantôme, je ne suis visible qu'avec la plaquette, tu ne me vois parce qu'on est tous les deux dans ton esprit. Mais ton corps est comme mort de l'extérieur. Personne n'est au commande. Personne ne doit nous voir quand nous sommes dans cette situation, les gens se douteraient de quelque chose et ça pourrait mal tourner. Ton esprit est le seul endroit où nous pouvons avoir un contact car nous appartenons au même monde matériel dedans, à l'extérieur je suis aussi invisible et immatériel pour toi. Je peux prendre possession de ton corps si tu le souhaites, je te laisserais toujours le choix mon ange. Ah et une dernière chose, la plus importante, lorsque tu seras aux commandes évite à tout prix les miroirs.

-Les miroirs ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Les miroirs reflètent l'essence à l'intérieur de toi, si jamais tu devais passer devant un miroir alors que je suis à l'intérieur, cela ne renverra pas ton reflet mais le mien. Autant te dire que nous devons éviter à tout prix que les gens se doutent de quelque chose. Il faudra aussi faire cependant très attention avec tes amis et leurs sens lupins. Ils seront plus susceptibles de voir qu'il y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Car lorsqu'il y'a communication entre nos deux esprits, sans forcément qu'on se rencontre matériellement, ton corps se relâchera et cela se traduira par plusieurs signes. Signes que tes amis loup garous pourraient tout à fait décrypter grâce à leurs sens surdéveloppés.

-Je vois, éviter les miroirs et agir normalement devant Scotty et les autres. Ce doit être faisable. Mais maman... Et papa ? J'aimerais le tenir au courant... Il souffre autant que moi de ton absence, je ne pourrai jamais me regarder en face si je lui cachais que tu étais parmi nous même que temporairement... Je ne...

-Mon poussin ne t'en fais pas. Je ne comptais pas cacher à ton père mon retour temporaire. Je vais donc avoir besoin d'un grand miroir et d'une bonne conversation avec lui. Stiles pouffa à cette idée et huma encore une fois le parfum de sa mère qui avait l'air si réel.

-Ménage le quand même un peu. Sinon maman, est ce que je peux espérer que tu restes jusqu'à Noël, qu'on le passe tous ensemble... Comme avant ?

-Je ne pense pas mon ange... Deux esprits pour le même corps c'est très vite fatiguant et ça l'épuise beaucoup...

-D'accord je vois...

-Mais ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je te garantis une chose. Cette année à Noël il y'aura un troisième couvert !

-Hein mais ?

-Oh je crois que ton père est rentré ! Vite allons l'accueillir !

Sans plus de cérémonie il fut éjecter à l'extérieur, aux commandes. Il descendit à la rencontre de son père, prêt à avoir cette fameuse conversation avec lui, même si elle s'annonçait difficile. En attendait le plan de Claudia se mettait petit à petit en place, elle voulait rendre la joie de vivre à son fils et pour ça elle était prête à n'importe quoi !

 **Retour au présent**

Stiles rangeait ses livres distraitement tout en dialoguant avec sa mère. Celle ci s'intéressait au quotidien de son fils, car même si elle avait déjà tout vu la veille elle lui demandait certains détails. D'ailleurs en parlant de la veille elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son mari. Elle pouffa rien qu'à cette idée. La tête qu'avait poussé John était vraiment mémorable. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré que des années soient passées depuis sa mort il n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Donc hier soir ils avaient mangé tous les trois. Enfin après que John se soit remis de ses émotions, qu'il ait séché les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. Ils avaient placé un miroir en face de Stiles durant le repas pour que Claudia puissent parler avec eux. Puisque oui ils avaient découverts que son reflet dans le miroir pouvait parler sans que cela n'affecte Stiles. Ils avaient donc eu une grande conversation. La grande conversation. Déjà ils avaient expliqué le comment de la présence de son ex femme défunte. Cela s'était fait avec quelques difficultés il fallait l'avouer. Le shérif n'était pas encore habitué aux histoires surnaturelles, il avaient donc eu un peu de mal à encaisser le choc mais vu la situation on pouvait dire que c'était quand même un succès.

Puis après avoir expliqué le comment, était venu le pourquoi. Stiles souhaitait à tout prix éviter cette partie de la conversation parce que cela voulait dire révéler à son père ses sentiments pour Derek et il ne savait pas s'il était encore prêt à ça. Mais il avait croisé le regard de sa mère, ce regard qui le poussait à tout révéler, ce regard qui contenait tout l'amour qu'une mère pouvait éprouver pour son fils. Alors la voix tremblotante il s'était lancé dans un grand monologue, sans s'écarter une seule fois du sujet principal, ce qui représentait un exploit en soi. Son père avait écouté attentivement sans l'interrompre, puis une fois fini il l'avait un peu rabroué sur la dangerosité de la pratique mais il l'avait vite rassuré en lui disant que peu importe qui il aimait il restait Stiles, son fils et que rien ne pouvait changer ça. Le jeune humain avait tout d'un coup senti un énorme poids quitter ses frêle épaules et c'est le cœur léger qu'ils avaient continué le repas tout en parlant et en riant, redonnant vie à cette maison.

Stiles était tellement absorbé dans sa conversation avec sa maman qu'il ne vit pas la reine des abeilles, Lydia Martin s'approcher de lui pour lui parler :

-Stiles. Le sus nommé sursauta, reprenant bien dans la réalité.

-Oui déesse de mon cœur ? Minauda-t-il, faisant fi du léger son agacé qu'avait produit sa mère à l'entente du mensonge (ainsi que le surnom ridicule).

-On doit parler.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire là ?

-Je veux dire, seul à seul, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de loup garou, parce que je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde entende ce que j'ai envie de te dire. Stiles pâlit d'un seul coup. Lydia était une fille intelligente et ressentait très facilement tout ce qui touchait au domaine de la mort grâce à ses facultés de banshee, cela ne présageait rien de bon...

-Ou veux tu qu'on aille pour être tranquille ? Demanda-t-il légèrement hésitant. Il ne pouvait communiquer avec sa mère, il ne pouvait se permettre un moment d'absence devant celle qui était sur le point de découvrir son secret.

-Les toilettes du 4ème étage, personne n'y va à cette heure, on sera tranquille. Tu viens ?

-O-Oui. Bégaya-t-il.

Toilettes, cela voulait dire miroir. Maintenant il était quasiment sûr que Lydia avait percé son secret et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il la suivit jusqu'aux fameux toilettes. Le trajet se déroula sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, Lydia affichait tout son air supérieur, écrasant tout le monde de sa supériorité. Ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage et rentrèrent dans les toilettes, le jeune homme prit bien garde à se mettre dans l'angle mort du miroir afin que la belle rousse ne puisse voir le reflet révélateur. Stiles angoissait, il avait peur que son secret soit révélé, sauf que quand il n'avait pas le contrôle son dernier recours c'était l'humour :

« Je pense que nous n'en sommes pas assez avancé dans notre relation pour m'inviter dans les toilettes, pas que je sois pas contre mais je m'attendais à autre chose de ta part Lydia, une fille de ton rang ne se contente pas de vulgaires toilettes, ricanna-t-il.

-Stiles arrête toute cette comédie, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu as crû m'aimer mais ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, attaqua-t-elle d'une voix suffisante. Alors arrête de faire semblant d'être amoureux de moi. A ton avis pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais porté attention ? Parce que je ne savais que c'était pas de l'amour que tu ressentais, ce n'était qu'une profonde admiration. Tout comme tous ces garçons tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Je ne suis pas cruelle, si j'avais vraiment vu de l'amour en toi j'aurais été gentille et je t'aurais fait comprendre gentiment que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tu m'as invité dans les toilettes pour me parler de ça ? Répondit-il, essayant de cacher la note d'espoir qui tintait dans sa voix.

-Non pas du tout, disons que je tenais à clarifier certaines choses, de plus tu es mon ami et je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je qu'il y'a quelque chose qui cloche et je compte bien savoir quoi. Alors je ne t'ai en rien demandé de venir avec moi pour si peu, toi même tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'as jamais été amoureux de moi. Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux. Déjà Stiles, pourquoi ne te places-tu pas en face du miroir ? Le dit Stiles sentit une goutte de transpiration couler le long de son dos, son sang se figea dans ses veines, il se sentait cerné. Comme une biche voyant les phares de la voiture sur le point de l'écraser. Lydia savait, elle ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me placerai autre part, tu voulais me parler, me voilà, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire je crois que je peux partir. Tenta-t-il en essayant de passer par la porte pour échapper au regard acéré de la rousse.

-Non tu ne bouges pas. Dit elle en s'interposant entre lui et la porte. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je crois Stiles ?

-Dis moi ce que tu crois alors Lydia. Dit il sur la défensive, le palpitant battant toujours plus vite.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas seul Stiles, une autre personne est en toi et tu le sais parfaitement. Je parle d'un esprit. Tu sais que je sens ce qui touche de près à la mort. Je sens sa présence en toi et je suis sûre que tu la sens parfaitement en toi aussi. Je pense même que tu l'as toi même invoqué puisque tu lui fais don de ton corps sans aucune retenue, est ce que je me trompe Stiles ? Ou alors est tu vraiment possédé ? Pour toute réponse elle vit les yeux de Stiles se révulser. Les deux yeux couleurs ambre laissèrent place à deux orbes noisettes, plus doux, ceux de Claudia. Le corps de Stiles s'avança alors d'un pas, se plaçant dans le champ du miroir au dessus des robinets, il ouvrit la bouche et contre toute attente c'est la voix de Claudia qui s'éleva.

-Tu es une fille intelligente Lydia, tu l'as toujours été même lorsque tu étais petite tu te démarquais par ton sens de l'observation, une qualité que tu n'as pas perdu avec le temps, à ce que je vois. Tes dons de banshee seront très utiles placés entre tes mains.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle en position de défense. Elle tourna la tête vers le miroir, où Stiles lui renvoyait un regard rempli de tristesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher son cœur de se briser face à cette vision irréelle. Stiles était quelqu'un de joyeux, c'était une constante dans toute leur vie, il ne pouvait pas connaître la douleur ou la tristesse, pas lui, Stiles était fait pour être heureux, pour être joyeux. Sauf que dans son regard on lisait juste un abîme de douleur et de tristesse. Comment avaient-ils tous pu passer à côté ? Etaient-ils tous aveugles à ce point pour ne pas remarquer que leur ami allaient si mal ? Elle reporta son attention vers Claudia, attendant la réponse.

-Je suis...

-Ma mère. Finit Stiles dans le miroir, regardant Lydia fixement guettant sa réaction. La peur suintait de tous ses pores, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

-Ta... Mère ? Demanda Lydia hésitante, choquée par cette révélation.

-Oui. Répondit d'une voix ferme Stiles-reflet.

-Mais... Comment est ce que ?

-Ouija. Répondit simplement Stiles.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lydia attristée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle te manquait tant que ça... Pourquoi ne nous en as tu pas parlé ? On aurait pu être là et te soutenir... Dit-elle, la déception.

-Stiles... Intervint sa mère. Peut être que...

-Non maman. L'interrompis Stiles. Je ne souhaite pas lui en parler, il faut juste attendre que ça passe, on ne peut rien faire de plus, ça ne sert à rien de lui en parler. Poursuivit-il le visage dur.

-Stiles... Commença Lydia doucement, comme si elle cherchait à approcher un animal sauvage. Pourquoi faire semblant ? Pourquoi faire semblant d'aller bien alors que tu vas mal ? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as, mais que tu en sois au point de ramener ta mère d'entre les morts c'est que c'est grave. Tu vas mal Stiles, mais tu le montres pas, en parler te ferait du bien, c'est jamais bon de garder tout à l'intérieur de soi. Je suis ton amie Stiles. La meute est là, jamais on ne t'abandonnera quoi qu'il se passe, tu le sais bien. On sera toujours là et on te soutiendra quoiqu'il arrive.

-Chéri. Elle mérite de savoir. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui cacher ça. Dit Claudia d'une voix douce. Il soupira, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible dans le miroir. Il ne voulait pas en parler, mais il devait tenir Lydia au courant.

-D'accord, alors... Il se lança dans un long monologue, expliquant à nouveau le pourquoi du comment. Tout y passa, ses sentiments pour Derek, le ouija, Noël, l'absence de sa mère se faisant cruellement ressentir particulièrement à cette période. Une fois qu'il eut fini son long discours et que la belle rousse ait assimilé toutes les informations, elle lui répondit.

-Vous êtes deux idiots.

-Hein ? De q...

-Tu dois en parler au reste de la meute. L'interrompit Lydia. Ils ont le droit d'être au courant. Même ils le doivent, cela les concerne tous.

-Et puis quoi encore ? S'emporta Stiles. Autant dire à Derek que je l'aime aussi ! Ca va pas !

-Ce serait une bonne idée, ce ne pas saint Stiles, tu crèves d'amour pour lui et tu gardes tout à l'intérieur, si tu lui parles pas tu vas finir par exploser ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas que ça te détruit de l'intérieur ? Que ça te rend malade ?

-Bien sûr que je le vois ! Tous les jours je prie le ciel que mes sentiments disparaissent ! Tous les jours je suis malheureux parce que je sais qu'ils ne me seront jamais retourné et qu'il me tuerait s'il savait que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Tous les jours j'ai peur que tout le monde apprenne que je l'aime ! Tous les jours j'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne ! Tous les jours j'ai peur que notre relation change à cause de ces foutus sentiments ! Je les ai jamais demandé, j'aurais voulu que jamais ils ne viennent, me sentir heureux dés que je le vois, apprécier le moindre contact avec lui même lorsque c'est pour me plaquer contre un mur, être complètement envoûté par son odeur, ne pas pouvoir résister à ses yeux, me sentir mal dés qu'il n'est pas là, sentir mon cœur se briser à chaque fois qu'il me reproche quelque chose, avoir la sensation de n'avoir qu'une valeur utilitaire, ça me bouffe, ça me ronge, je désespère de ne pas être plus pour lui ! Je me hais pour ça, ça gonfle dans ma poitrine, ça m'étouffe même à certains moments, mais le pire c'est quand je pense à quel point je peux l'aimer et qu'il me regarde avec mépris, comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte dans sa vie, une chose dont il peut se passer et jeter à tout moment... Finit-il, la voix tremblante, des larmes silencieuses coulant de ses joues.

Lydia accueillit les paroles de Stiles comme ceux d'un rescapé, au fur et à mesure elle sentit son cœur se tordre face à la détresse de son ami. Comment avaient-ils pu ne rien remarquer ? Comment avait-il réussi à dissimuler un tel mal-être ? Elle ne savait que répondre face à une telle déclaration, un tel désespoir. Elle pouvait juste apporter son soutien à Stiles et prier pour que tout s'arrange. Parce que si il y'a quelque chose qu'on ne peut contrôler c'est les sentiments... C'est ce qui la poussa, à elle, d'origine peu tactile, à prendre Stiles dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle s'avança et l'étreignit, plaçant sa tête au creux de son épaule pour qu'il puisse y déposer sa peine et laisser aller ses larmes. Stiles répondit en l'enserrant dans ses bras et en se soulageant de sa peine, laissant la permission à Lydia de porter une partie de son fardeau. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le flot de larmes se tarissent et que Stiles relève la tête et se détache de la rousse. Lydia plongea alors son regard dans celui de Stiles. Le vrai Stiles, celui d'ambre liquide, ce regard qui contenait encore quelques larmes et toute la douleur et la tristesse qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle tourna la tête vers le miroir et vit à la place du reflet de Stiles, une jolie femme brune, avec de long cheveux châtain, qui la saluait en lui faisant un petit signe de la main avec un petit sourire triste face au désespoir de son fils. Elle y répondit timidement, après tout c'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait parler à un fantôme.

A ce moment ils entendirent la sonnerie retentirent dans le lycée. Cela fut suivit par une brusque agitation dans les couloirs. Stiles s'apprêtait à partir sans dire un mot mais il fut retenu par Lydia.

-Stiles, sache que je suis là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive et que la meute aussi. Elle lui dépose un bisou sur la joue et parti des toilettes. Mais juste avant de sortir et de partir en cours elle se retourna

-Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Mme Stillinski, je sais d'où tu tiens ton sourire maintenant Stiles. Et elle partit en cours, Stiles sur ses talons, l'un et l'autre agissant normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ils allèrent en cours, discutèrent avec le reste de la meute, Stiles faisant encore plus attention pour paraître normal, il participa activement aux conversations, offrait des sourires à qui le voulait. Aucun ne voyait la peine derrière ses sourires, aucun ne voyait la détresse dans ses yeux rieurs. Lydia, elle, dorénavant faisait attention à la moindre mimique de son ami. Maintenant elle les voyait les émotions négatives dissimulées, il suffisait juste de se concentrer exclusivement sur Stiles et d'analyser la moindre expression. Et elle pouvait affirmer une chose, il était très doué pour cacher ses émotions et mentir à toute une meute de supers loup garous alors qu'il était au plus mal. Il était fort, très fort. Le reste de la journée se déroula selon le même schéma et tous avaient oublié l'événement de ce matin, il avait été balayé de leur mémoire par le retour de leur Stiles souriant. Lydia éprouvait de la peine pour lui, il était entouré mais au fond terriblement seul... Tout ceci dura plusieurs jours, il allait au lycée, prenait les cours, souriait, riait avec le reste de la meute. Il semblait à dix mille lieus du surnaturel, de la peine, du désespoir. Pourtant tout bascula un vendredi, lors de la réunion de la meute.

Stiles sortait des cours, se dirigeant vers sa Jeep, faisant bien attention à ne pas parler avec sa mère de peur de se faire démasquer par la meute lorsqu'Isaac était arrivé et l'avait interpellé :

-Eh Stiles ! Derek veut qu'on organise une réunion ce soir !

-Hein ? A propos de quoi ? Il n y aucune créature surnaturelle en ville, il n'y aucune disparition ni aucun meurtre pourquoi faire une réunion dans ce cas ?

-Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Derek Stiles. Rétorqua Isaac en frissonnant. Et je ne le veux pas ! Bref tu seras là ou pas ce soir ? Le choix était vite fait, tout pour revoir Derek pensa le jeune humain.

-Bien sûr !

-Très bien, rendez vous à 20h au loft. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

Isaac parti laissant Stiles seul sur le parking. Une fois assuré qu'Isaac était bien parti et bien protégé à l'intérieur de la voiture il s'autorisa à parler à sa mère :

-Alors comme ça ce soir je vais rencontrer le fameux Derek ! S'exclama Claudia enthousiaste, pressée de voir l'homme qui avait ravi le cœur de son fils. Enfin elle l'avait vu dans ses souvenirs mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose.

-Oui et tu vas aussi voir tous les problèmes qui frappent Beacon Hills dorénavant. Grommela-t-il.

-Ou alors tu es heureux de revoir Derek, taquina Claudia.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Râla le jeune homme.

Sur ce il démarra, rompant par la même occasion la conversation avec sa mère, ça serait bête d'avoir un accident de voiture aussi bêtement. Il rentra chez lui, il devait se préparer pour ce soir !

Il était garé devant le loft de Derek, soufflant un grand coup, n'oubliant pas que tout une meute de loup garou pouvait l'entendre. Il avait convenu plus tôt avec sa mère qu'ils devaient se faire discrets, ce qui impliquait aucune conversation entre eux. Pourtant Stiles aurait bien voulu pour se donner du courage pour affronter les yeux de Derek. Cacher ses sentiments face à une meute de loup garous était vraiment difficile, il s'étonnait de continuer à y arriver. Il sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière et se dirigea vers l'entrée, au moins il pouvait compter sur Lydia se disait il pour se rassurer. Il rentra sans taper, faisant fi du bruit ambiant et s'écria joyeusement :

-Salut la compagnie ! Comment ça va ? Alors quelle créature on doit poursuivre cette fois ?

-Stiles... Grogna Derek comme seul salut.

-Moi aussi Derek je suis content de te voir après tout ce temps, pas besoin d'en faire autant pour me montrer à quel point je t'ai manqué, ironisa Stiles. Bref comme je suis le dernier arrivé...

-Comme d'habitude, ajouta Erica.

-Nous pouvons commencer, acheva Stiles. Alors Derek, pourquoi tu nous as convoqué ?

-Je voulais vous parler de... Il ne put finir sa phrase puisque Lydia s'écroula par terre sans crier gare.

-Lydia ! S'écria Stiles inquiet pour son amie. Il fut le premier à ses côtés malgré que tous ses amis possèdent des supers pouvoirs de loup garou. Il lui tapota la joue. Elle papillonna des yeux face à ce contact et reprit pied dans la réalité Lydia tu m'as fait peur ! Ca va ?

-Oui j'ai juste eu un moment d'absence mais ça va mieux ne t'en fais pas.

-Je t'accompagne à la salle de bain le temps que tu te rafraîchisses un peu.

-Non St... Essaya-t-elle de l'avertir

-Non il n'y pas de mais, je t'accompagne. Il l'aida à se relever sous les regards inquiets de la meute face à la faiblesse de Lydia. Il l'accompagna à la salle de bain, elle rentra et il entra après elle. C'est alors là qu'il comprit. Elle avait essayé de l'avertir mais il n'avait pas compris. Pourtant c'était clair maintenant. Juste en face de lui, aux côtés de la pâle Lydia, se tenait sa mère, son reflet. Le large miroir qui occupait tout un pan de mur dévoilait tout de sa condition. Le reflet de sa mère lui renvoyait un regard inquiet, elle avait peur qu'on découvre le secret de son fils elle aussi. Stiles reporta vite son attention sur Lydia, c'était elle le plus important pour l'instant. Il prit un verre, le remplit d'eau et lui tendit pour qu'elle le boive en entier. Elle s'exécuta docilement parce qu'un Stiles inquiet était vraiment têtu et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de répit avant d'avoir bu son verre.

Une fois son verre vidé, elle prit le temps de se remaquiller pour se redonner quelques couleurs. Une fois cela fait elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Stiles ne comprenant pas, elle fut forcé de tourner la tête vers le miroir pour voir le reflet de sa mère. Il comprit enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire, comme ils ne pouvaient parlé en présence de leurs amis lycanthropes elle l'avertissait muettement. Il leva les pouces en l'air pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour s'en aller la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Vous en mettez du temps. Lydia j'espère que ça va... S'exclama Scott en rentrant. Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car à ce moment là il vit le miroir, ou plutôt ce qu'il y'avait dans le miroir. Sa tête passa plusieurs fois de Stiles à Claudia qui tous les deux le regardaient avec une expression horrifiée. Les neurones du jeune loup garou mirent un bout de temps avant d'assimiler parfaitement la situation puis un éclair de compréhension illumina son esprit et il regarda Stiles comme si c'était un extraterrestre, avec une pointe d'animosité dans le regard.

-Attends Scott c'est pas du tout ce...

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Scott attend... Tenta Stiles en essayant de s'approcher de son ami d'enfance, mais celui ci recula, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son meilleur ami.

-Scott, commença Lydia, hésitante, ne sachant quel ton adopter.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis rien Lydia ? Tu vois la même chose que moi non ? Oh non... Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant ! S'époumona-t-il.

-Scott, s'écria Derek en arrivant dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi est ce que tu te permets de... Ce fut au tour de Derek de faire le jeu des 7 erreurs, mais contrairement à lui il comprit vite la situation. Stiles, tu as des choses à nous expliquer, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, tellement froide que cela brisa un peu plus le cœur de Stiles même si celui ci n'en laissait rien paraître. Claudia, elle, vit par contre le changement que cela produisit en Stiles. Secoué par la tristesse de son fils elle se décida d'intervenir à travers le miroir.

-Derek, Scott calmez vous...

-Que je me calme ?! S'emporta le plus jeune. Alors que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi je vois la mère de mon meilleure ami dans le reflet du miroir à sa place, mère qui est morte au passage ! Je dois me calmer, vous en avez de bonnes !

-Scott attend laisse moi t'expliquer, tenta Stiles d'une voix déchirée.

-Non, tu vas expliquer cette situation à toute la meute. Trancha Derek d'une voix dure et vibrante de colère.

Stiles jeta un regard en coin à Lydia qui était resté muette devant l'échange et qui avait légèrement plié face au ton de l'alpha, celle ci lui tapota le bras et lui envoya un regard de soutien. Elle savait que c'était dur pour Stiles de faire face à la colère et au rejet de Derek, d'autant plus que maintenant elle savait que le jeune homme éprouvait des sentiments pour le loup. Ils suivirent Derek et Scott jusqu'au salon où les conversations avaient cessées lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le ton monter. Ils s'étaient alors placé tous les quatre face à la meute, Stiles et Lydia bloqués entre Scott et Derek comment s'ils étaient des accusés devant un tribunal. Stiles avaient alors déglutit, ne supportant pas être le centre de l'attention, il avait lancé un regard à Lydia, lui demandant un soutien muet avant de refaire face à la meute :

-Je crois que Stiles a quelque chose à nous annoncer. Commença Derek d'une voix froide.

-Je...

-Pas de mensonges Stiles ! Explique toi, pourquoi on voit à la place de ton reflet celui de ta mère défunte ? Explosa Derek en tapant du poing sur la table qui se brisa sous l'impact, le jeune humain eut soudainement peur de se faire frapper par le loup garou impétueux. Le reste de la meute se regarda entre elle, tous les membres choqués par cette déclaration et tout ce que ça sous entendait. Il eut sa réponse lorsque les yeux de Stiles se révulsèrent et laissèrent la place à deux orbes noisettes sous les regards ébahis et légèrement apeurés des autres membres.

-Peut être parce que c'est à sa mère que vous parler. S'éleva la voix froide de Claudia.

-Comment est ce... Commença Derek.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, poursuivit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous interdis de crier sur mon fils et de lui faire peur sans que vous ne lui ayez laissé la moindre chance. Il n'a pas de comptes à vous rendre. Derek fut choqué, tant par la réponse que par le fait que ce n'était ni la voix de Stiles, ni ses yeux qui lui parlait et le regardait. Derek ne l'avouerais jamais pour rien au monde mais c'était vraiment perturbant. Et lorsque Derek est choqué il répond avec agressivité.

-Je suis son Alpha, grogna-t-il. Stiles me doit le respect et l'obéissance.

-Très bien, je ne suis pas mon fils, je ne vous ai jamais juré respect et obéissance, alors laissez moi vous dire que... Ses yeux se révulsèrent et laissèrent place à deux lacs ambrés.

-Je suis désolé pour ma mère, elle s'est un peu emportée.

-Stiles, reprit Derek, d'une vois légèrement plus douce. Explique nous, pourquoi ta mère est à nouveau parmi nous ? Plus précisément dans ton corps.

-Eh bien c'est une longue histoire. Esquiva-t-il en se grattant la nuque gêné, stressant face aux tenants et aux aboutissement que sous entendait cette histoire. Mais sa voix s'éleva ferme. Elle est parmi nous parce que je l'ai ramené d'entre les morts et je lui ai demandé de rester un petit peu plus de temps en partageant mon corps avec elle.

-QUOI ?! S'époumona Derek. TU AS RAMENE TA MERE D'ENTRE LES MORTS ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE ?! Est ce que tu te rends compte de la bêtise de ton action ?! Cela aurait pu très mal tourner ! Tu ne connais rien à ce genre de pratique, cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. C'était irresponsable et irréfléchi ! Tu t'es mis en danger tout seul ! Mais est ce que tu te rends compte seulement à quel point tu es stupide !? Alors en plus de n'avoir aucun don particulier tu fais des conneries ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ?!

-Derek ! S'écria Lydia. Mais le mal était fait, tous virent le masque de Stiles tomber. Comme une digue qui cède ce fut une avalanche d'émotions qui le submergea. Seul deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, son regard était vide et fixait Derek comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Lydia essaya de s'approcher et de lui faire un câlin mais Stiles restait amorphe, gardant les bras pendants alors que Lydia le serrait contre lui. Stiles avait mal. Pas la petite douleur, non. Derek avait pris son cœur, l'avait déchiqueté avant de réduire en cendres les lambeaux qui en restaient. Sa gorge s'était serrée, l'air dans ses poumons commençait à se rarifier, son cerveau ne transmettait plus aucune information. Seul un mot se répétait comme un mantra dans sa tête « inutile », voilà ce qu'il était, il n'était qu'un poids dans leurs vie, dans la vie de Derek. Il n'était rien à ses yeux, juste un insecte qu'il voudrait rayer de sa vie mais dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser. Il avait mal, très mal. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il ne sentit même pas quand sa mère prit le contrôle de son corps et parla à Derek.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?! Sais tu au moins ce que mon fils vie depuis des mois et des mois ?! Non parce que tu es trop stupide et trop égoïste pour pouvoir constater qu'il allait mal ! Vous tous ! Ca fait des mois qu'il ne va pas bien et il vous a tous berné, vous êtes censés avoir des supers sens, ah ben bravo ils sont très utiles, dit elle en faisant mine d'applaudir. En attendant mon fils va mal, tellement qu'il m'a appelé ! Il était tellement désespéré qu'il m'a ramené ! Mais non tout ça c'est pas important tant qu'il fait vos petites recherches ! J'ai vu ses souvenirs, j'ai vu comment vous le traitiez ! Pas même un merci, que des grognements. Elle se tourna vers Scott. Et toi Scott... Toi son meilleur ami... Tu l'as complètement délaissé pour une fille, alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour toi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Mais alors toi... Dit elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Derek qui n'avait pipé face à une telle colère. Toi en plus d'être égoïste, tu es aussi incroyablement stupide, à moins que ce ne soit que de la cruauté, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut te trouver... Vous êtes, vous tous terriblement égoïste, aucun n'a vu que mon fils souffrait, personne ne lui as dit un mot gentil ou réconfortant... Quand à toi Derek, sache que tu as signé la fin de Stiles, n'espère plus le revoir dans ta meute, vu tout ce que tu lui as dit il préférera partir, parce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est amoureux de toi, il crève d'amour pour toi, mais toi tu ne vois rien, tu es juste stupide. Tu viens de lui briser le cœur à tel point que même si ce n'est pas mon cœur je le ressens. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir approcher mon fils.

Sur ce elle parti, après avoir largué sa bombe, elle avait quitté le loft et s'était dirigé sur le parking en essayant de parler à son fils dans son esprit, tant pis qu'on la voit ou non se disait elle. Elle avait mieux à faire. Elle s'était alors appliqué à faire ce que toutes les mères faisaient à un moment de leur vie. Soigner le cœur brisé de leur enfant. Elle arriva à le faire reprendre ses esprits petit à petit, câlin après câlin, lui chuchotant des mots doux et rassurants à l'oreille tout en le berçant contre elle, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle ne savait combien de temps elle était restée là à le rassurer mais elle s'en fichait, tant que son enfant allait mieux, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Doucement, sans le brusquer elle le repoussa aux commandes de son corps. Une fois assurée qu'il allait un peu mieux elle le laissa se débrouiller pour conduire. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa Jeep une voix l'interpella :

-Excusez moi jeune homme...

A l'intérieur du loft l'agitation régnait après le départ de Stiles/Claudia. Les responsables de ceci ? Oh juste Derek et Lydia. Enfin plutôt Lydia qui s'époumonait sur Derek et lui reprochait son comportement envers Stiles. Les autres étaient encore choqués de la révélation du jeune humain :

-Non mais Derek tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire à Stiles !? Tu lui as dis des choses horribles alors qu'il est fou amoureux de toi ! Il va pas bien et tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire c'est à quel point c'est un fardeau ?! Tu n'as aucun cœur ! Stiles est important pour tout le monde ici ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le blesser, surtout que ça fait des mois qu'il est mal comme ça ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas vous en parler !

-Attends... Gronda Derek, de la colère dans sa voix, ainsi qu'une autre émotion dans la voix mais difficilement reconnaissable. Tu savais ? Tu savais qu'il était possédé par le fantôme de sa mère ? Tu savais qu'il allait mal depuis autant de temps ? Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps et tu nous en as pas parlé ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Gronda-t-il.

-Non j'y crois pas ! Ne me dis pas que... Tu es jaloux ! Tu as blessé Stiles ! Accusa-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le « tu ». Tu as blessé Stiles parce que tu es incapable de reconnaître que tu es amoureux de lui !

-Hein ? Je ne suis pas a... Voulut contredire Derek.

-Arrête Derek on a tous vu comment tu le regarde ! Tu cherche tout le temps à le protéger ! Et ne sors pas l'excuse de l'humain faible parce que moi aussi je suis humaine, avec les mêmes capacités que lui et tu n'es pas aussi protecteur avec moi ! La dernière fois qu'il est revenu avec un bleu du au Lacrosse tu as failli détruire le reste du manoir sous le coup de la colère ! Tu ne supportes pas qu'on le touche et tu déteste le fait qu'il porte une autre odeur que la tienne ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Si tu le plaque contre le mur c'est pas pour lui faire peur, c'est pour le marquer ! Tu es amoureux de lui et au lieu de le reconnaître tu blesses Stiles en lui balançant des horreurs ! Si Stiles va pas c'est à cause de toi ! Toi, ton incapacité à communiquer, ton incapacité à montrer que tu l'apprécie !

Il n y avait rien à dire, Lydia pouvait être sacrément impressionnante quand elle le voulait, doublé d'une intelligence et d'un sens de l'observation redoutable, ce mélange faisait d'elle une sacrée femme. Les autres s'étaient murés dans le silence, observant la dispute entre leur Alpha et la rousse, prenant réellement conscience des révélations de la banshee. Certes elle n'avait aucun sens de loup garou mais c'est vrai que quand elle le disait, l'attitude particulière de Derek envers Stiles s'éclairait d'un tout nouveau jour. Ils virent tous Derek ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais Erica se décida d'intervenir :

-Stop ! Ca suffit ! Ca ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête sur ça, Derek tu iras présenter tes excuses à Stiles quand sa mère aura fini de le réconforter sur le parking. Derek culpabilisa aussitôt. Il avait fait souffrir Stiles, il se haïssait pour ça. Il avait beau trouver l'humain agaçant, il l'aimait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas le voir silencieux, parce que silencieux dans le langage Stillinski ça voulait dire triste. Il aimait l'entendre parler de tout et de rien, même s'il râlait lorsqu'il s'éloignait trop du sujet principal, parce que son babillage était signe que tout allait bien, qu'il était en vie, qu'il continuerait à lui parler, à le mettre en rogne, à sortir des blagues douteuses sur les loups. Derek avait besoin de savoir que Stiles allait bien, que Stiles était en vie. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se mettait en danger, il voulait le protéger. Stiles était devenu une constante dans sa vie, il était devenu important, il n'occupait pas la même place que Jackson ou même Scott, non Stiles était différent. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur la nature de leur relation. C'était comme ça entre eux et c'était tout. C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche Stiles, mais ça lui paraissait tellement normal, il n'aimait pas que d'autres se rapprochent trop de lui, il cherchait vraiment à le protéger. C'était comme un besoin, comme une évidence à ses yeux. Leur relation ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Derek ! Derek ! L'interpella Erica, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Quoi ? Gronda-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu as organisé une réunion avec la meute ? Répéta à nouveau la blonde.

-Ah je voulais vous parler des divorces en ville.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu nous as réuni pour qu'on parle des problèmes de couple des gens de Beacon Hills ? Râla Jackson. Derek lui fit aussitôt le regard rougeoyant et grogna à son encontre, lui intimant en langage Derekien de se taire.

-Non bien sûr que non, cela ne nous concerne en rien ce genre de choses. Mais on a constaté plus d'une dizaine de divorces en l'espace de deux semaines, ce nombre est trop élevé pour une petite ville comme Beacon Hills, surtout en cette période pour être naturel. J'ai alors appelé Deaton pour qu'il me renseigne et il m'a parlé d'une créature peu connue qui se nomme Enamortus. C'est une sorte de sorcière qui possède une apparence humaine, souvent c'est une femme, qui se nourrit des sentiments amoureux d'une personne pour survivre. Il en existe que très peu dans le monde car elles ne survivent que très peu de temps généralement.

-Waouh c'est bien tout ça, mais on ne va pas la tuer juste parce qu'elle ruine des mariages pour survivre. Tempéra Scott. Et puis c'est pas comme si les sentiments ne pouvaient pas revenir dans un couple.

-Si justement, lorsqu'une Enamortus mange, elle se nourrit de l'amour de la personne, mais elle empêche toute capacité à aimer dans le futur. La victime devient une sorte de légume incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion.

-Très bien, Enamortus égal mauvais, intervint Erica. Maintenant comment on la reconnaît ? Comment on l'attrape ? A-t-elle des dons particuliers ?

-Les Enamortus se repèrent grâce à l'odeur, elles puent les phéromones amoureuses. Elles ne se montreront pas à moins que la tentation de se nourrir ne soit immense, toute personne amoureuse est une victime potentielle, elles sont capables de s'enfuir très vite en cas de danger, elles peuvent se téléporter, il faudra donc agir rapidement lorsque vous serez confronté à elles. Sinon elles sont juste fourbes et très rapides, ce qui en fait des créatures redoutables, elles sont prêtes à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, voilà tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur elles. Donc votre mission c'est de l'attraper, d'afficher le plus possible votre amour pour espérer être une victime de cette créature. Vous vous en débarrassez et on est tranquilles. Des questions ?

-Oui, comment une Enamortus se nourrit ? Demanda Lydia.

-Elle embrasse la personne. D'autres questions ?

Scott tendit soudainement l'oreille, attentif à quelque chose :

-Tiens on dirait que Stiles s'est un peu calmé et qu'il a de la compagnie.

-Hein ? Derek tendit l'oreille aussi, mais quelque chose agressa ses narines. Non, il reconnut instantanément l'odeur. Pas ça, pria-t-il. L'air était saturé de phéromones. Il tourna la tête vers les autres, eux aussi avaient fait le même constat et se regardaient apeurés par leur observation commune. Stiles. Derek courut aussitôt vers le parking là où le jeune humain se trouvait. Il arriva avant les autres et assista à la scène. Il vit Stiles, hésitant, prendre la main d'une jeune femme brune, habillée d'un grand chaperon rouge, qui était de dos à Derek. Il eut juste le temps de crier :

-Stiles ! Et soudain il disparut, entraînant avec lui toute sa douleur et laissant à Derek le souvenir de son regard peiné et de son visage dévasté.

-Excusez moi jeune homme... Est ce que tout va bien ? L'interpella une jeune brune, il se retourna et l'observa rapidement, elle devait avoir la trentaine, il ne la connaissait pas. Elle portait une sorte de grand chaperon rouge. Il note aussitôt l'ironie de la situation face à la présence proche de plusieurs loups garous. Aussitôt il se fit un masque souriant pour la rassurer :

-Bien sûr ne vous en faites madame. Alors qu'il allait remonter dans sa Jeep elle lui parla à nouveau.

-Je sais que c'est dur, dit-elle d'une voix compatissante, il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de sa Jeep, n'osant faire un seul geste. Moi aussi j'ai vécu cette situation, on a l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'on ne vaut rien, que jamais la personne qu'on aime ne fera attention à nous parce que nous sommes juste misérables, que nous n'avons rien pour nous, que jamais on ne pourra arrêter de l'aimer même si notre vœu le plus cher c'est de l'oublier. Ne penser qu'à lui jour et nuit... Je sais par quoi vous passer Stiles.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le jeune humain méfiant. Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ?

-Pardon je ne me suis même pas présentée, je suis Amortis, je suis une créature surnaturelle.

-Ah oui, qu'êtes vous ? Demanda Stiles toujours aussi soupçonneux

-Je suis une Enamortis, je me nourris des sentiments amoureux d'une personne. J'aide les créatures de la communauté surnaturelle. Mon rôle est lorsqu'un être surnaturel tombe amoureux d'un humain dans l'ignorance, je dois absorber ses sentiments envers cet humain pour les protéger tous les deux et notre secret. Bien sur c'est rare, je parle de coup de foudre accidentel, j'ai donc à utiliser très peu mes dons et j'en suis ravie car lorsque je les utilise cela veut dire qu'un être souffre. Mais si je peux l'aider à aller mieux j'en suis heureuse.

-Très bien Amortis je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça, je suis heureux que vous soyez contente de vos dons et de pouvoir aider des personnes mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-J'ai entendu votre souffrance, l'amour que tu ressens envers ce loup garou, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te juge pas, tout le monde a le droit d'aimer qui il veut. Mais je ne peux pas laisser un cœur dans une telle détresse. Je pense que si j'ai reçu ces dons c'est pour une bonne raison, aider les gens. Même si mon rôle consiste à préserver l'équilibre de la communauté magique, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux face à une telle souffrance. J'aimerais tellement vous aider. Personne ne mérite d'avoir le cœur brisé, c'est une épreuve difficile dont peu de personnes arrivent à se remettre.

-Si vous saviez ce par quoi je suis passé... Rit jaune Stiles. Vous ne vous inquiéteriez pas aussi facilement. J'ai vu pire qu'un petit cœur brisé ne vous en faites pas, allez plutôt aider d'autres créatures de la communauté magique.

-Ce par quoi vous êtes passé est complètement différent de ce que vous traversez Stiles. Un cœur brisé est une souffrance morale, une déchirure de l'intérieur. Physiquement vous irez bien mais mentalement vous vous sentirez mort. Je suis là pour vous aider. Et puis en soi, vous participez à l'équilibre de la meute Hale, donc par association en vous aidant j'aide la communauté magique. Argumenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. A l'intérieur elle jubilait, elle touchait au but, cet humain était tellement appétissant, tellement tentant, tant de sentiments à portée... Elle ne devait pas louper son coup, elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Stiles sourit face à la réponse apportée par la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner une décision comme ça, certes ce serait génial si je pouvais l'oublier, parce que je l'aime comme un dingue, c'est puissant, étouffant, mais je dois d'abord réfléchir. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère.

-Je comprends, voilà ce que je vous propose, je vous emmène dans un endroit calme, nous en discutons tous les deux, je ne vous forcerai en rien rassurez vous. Je tiens juste à vous poser quelques questions pour être un peu plus au courant de la situation et savoir dans quelles circonstances j'utilise mes pouvoirs. J'imagine qu'être chez vous serait plus rassurant et surtout plus confortable. Elle entendit des bruits de cavalcades. Non les loups arrivaient jura-t-elle intérieurement, ils avaient du repérer son odeur, elle devait faire vite. Je vous y emmène, vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire. Elle lui tendait la main lorsque l'Alpha débarqua sur le parking. Elle jura intérieurement et foudroya l'Alpha du regard. Si le gamin ne prenait pas sa main elle ne pourrait pas se nourrir. Elle observa l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes, les yeux de l'Alpha hurlant à l'humain de ne pas prendre sa main, son corps tendu vers lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à courir vers lui. Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la part du jeune humain c'est un regard voilé par la douleur et la peine. C'est en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre qu'il prit lentement, comme au ralenti la main de la jeune femme. Elle jubila. Le désespoir, son meilleur allié. Elle retint un sourire victorieux qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage et les téléporta tous les deux vers la maison du shérif.

-NON ! Hurla en vain Derek. Mais c'était trop tard. Stiles venait de se volatiliser avec ce monstre qui allait le priver de tout sentiments amoureux. Tout ça par sa faute. Derek tomba à genoux de désespoir, continuant à fixer là où Stiles se tenait quelques secondes avant. Il allait perdre Stiles, tout ça par sa faute. Juste parce qu'il avait été trop stupide pour pas lui montrer son attachement... Il se haïssait pour ça, comment avait il pu merdé à ce point ? Il l'aimait à en crever, il ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais, la situation était vraiment ironique il trouvait. Prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Stiles au moment où celui ci voulait détruire les siens. Il sentit la présence des autres débarquer sur le parking. Ils le ramenèrent de force à l'intérieur pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il était amorphe, la simple idée de perdre l'amour de Stiles le rendait malade, incapable de penser, de réfléchir, il était perdu dans un brouillard épais dont personne n'arrivait vraiment à le sortir, il entendait les autres lui parler, mais il ne comprenait pas. Comme leurs mots étaient des volutes de fumées qui le traversaient sans s'arrêter. La meute ne savait pas comment sortir Derek de cette état de torpeur. Stiles avait disparu, prêt à renoncer à tous sentiments amoureux pour ne plus souffrir. Ils étaient perdus et ils paniquaient. Ils essayaient de raisonner Derek car il n y avait que lui qui pouvait les aider à échafauder un plan pour trouver et sauver Stiles, mais l'Alpha n'était réceptif à aucun de leurs appels. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Alors qu'Erica commençait à émettre l'idée de gilfler Derek pour le ramener dans la réalité, une chose bizarre se produisit. Lydia s'effondra au sol. Avant même que la meute soit à ses côtés pour l'aider, elle s'était déjà relevée et affichait un air paniqué. Un détail clochait, ses yeux n'étaient plus pareil. Ils avaient changé de couleurs, ils étaient noisettes. Ils n'eurent pas plus de temps de s'interroger sur ça, car la voix paniquée de Claudia sortit à la place de celle de Lydia :

-Les enfants c'est Claudia, c'est trop long à vous expliquer ! Stiles est à la maison ! Il parle avec cette femme ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle était louche ! Il ne me croit pas ! Il va faire une bêtise : Il est aveuglé par la douleur, il ne réfléchit pas ! Vite sauvez le, je vous en supplie. Elle parlait vite, elle avait peur, peur pour son fils. Elle les implorait du regard, chacun leur tour. Contre toute attente ce fut Derek le premier à réagir. Enfin ils s'en doutèrent car ils entendirent un bruit de course et constatèrent l'absence de Derek qui était parti en courant de toute sa vitesse de super loup garou vers le domaine des Stillinski. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il avait une chance de sauver Stiles, il poussa encore plus sur ces jambes, puisant dans sa peur, son désespoir. Il avait l'impression de voler. Son amour le poussait à accélérer, il ne devait pas laisser passer Stiles, il se battrait pour lui. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de shérif se déroula en un temps record. Sans réfléchir il enfonça la porte et atterrit dans le salon.

La scène qu'il découvrit était improbable. Stiles pleurait contre l'épaule de l'Enamortus et celle ci lui frottait le dos pour le réconforter. Stiles releva la tête à l'entente du bruit et écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut Derek. Le dit Derek restait interdit, comment cette chose avait pu poser ses mains sur SON Stiles ? Il vit rouge, personne ne pouvait le toucher, n'avait ne serait ce le droit de le toucher. Pourtant le plus important était de convaincre Stiles de ne pas faire l'erreur de sa vie. Alors il respira un grand coup, faisant le vide en lui, avant de dire calmement à Stiles :

-Stiles, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça... Souffla Derek.

-Que fais tu ici ? S'exclama Amortis. Ne crois tu pas que tu dois le laisser en paix après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir ?! Pourquoi t'entêtes tu à le faire souffrir ? Poursuivit-elle, en se détachant de Stiles et en engageant un pas vers Derek, tournant le dos au jeune humain. Elle ne put d'ailleurs résister à renvoyer un sourire mauvais et victorieux à Derek, certaine que Stiles ne pouvait le voir. Le loup garou exultait, il rêvait d'arracher ce sourire de ce visage et de garder Stiles contre lui à tout jamais. Mais il se força à se calmer, il devait convaincre Stiles et pour ça il ne devait pas s'emporter, sinon le jeune humain se braquerait et il prendrait la pire décision de sa vie. Il souffla avant de parler à Stiles d'une voix calme, ignorant délibérément la jeune Enamortis.

-Stiles, ne l'écoute pas je t'en supplie, tout ce qu'elle t'a dit est faux. Elle ne travaille pas pour la communauté magique. Les Enamortis sont des survivants, ils se nourrissent des sentiments amoureux d'une personne que pour assurer leur propre survie.

-Et alors ? Croassa Stiles, montrant qu'il avait pleuré. Le cœur de Derek se serra à cette constatation. Ne pas craquer. Ne. Pas. Craquer. Cela ne change rien Derek...

-Si Stiles, si tu acceptes ce qu'elle te propose elle ne pas seulement absorber tes sentiments, mais aussi ta capacité à aimer, tu ne seras plus capable d'aimer Stiles... Est ce vraiment cela ce que tu veux ? Ne plus aimer personne, ressentir ce grand vide à chaque minute, à chaque seconde de ta vie ?

-Ne l'écoute pas Stiles. Intervint Amortis, défiant Derek du regard. Il existe des personnes, qui, en constatant que des personnes qui l'aiment souhaitant se soustraire de leur influence, se détachent. Cette personne, en voyant que ces gens s'éloignent d'elle, va les ramener auprès d'elle, en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à elles, alors qu'elle ne ressent rien à leur encontre, pour les garder auprès d'elle, les faisant continuer d'espérer à chaque instant. Certaines personnes réfléchissent comme ça, certaines personnes ont besoin de se sentir aimée, même si cela doit faire souffrir les autres. Certaines personnes sont égoïstes, il semble que ce soit le cas de ton ami...

-Comment pouvez juger de ce que je ressens ! S'écria Derek. Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'éprouve pour lui ! Il vit alors une lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Stiles, brève, non visible pour la jeune femme de dos à Stiles, mais présente. Cela redonna espoir à Derek.

-Bien sûr ! Ricana Amortis. Et tu vas me faire croire que tu l'aimes tant que t'y es ! Stiles, il ne raconte que des mensonges pour mieux te manipuler, ne l'écoute pas, je suis là pour t'aider, pour te sortir de cet enfer dans lequel il t'a plongé. La tension monta d'un cran, l'ai était électrique, les deux adversaires soutenaient le regard de l'autre sans rien lâcher. Stiles ne disait rien, observant les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il plongea dans les yeux de Derek et lut en lui. Derek soutint son regard, essayant de lui faire passer tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui, même s'il n'était pas doué avec les mots, il voulait au moins lui exprimer ses sentiments par son regard. Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent et une certaine sérénité s'empara de lui, il savait. L'Alpha sentit aussitôt le rythme cardiaque de Stiles ralentir soudainement alors que celui ci fermait les yeux. Derek sentit aussitôt une vague de panique l'envahir, Stiles avait pris une décision. L'air commença à manquer dans la cage thoracique du jeune loup garou. Sa gorge était serré, il avait l'impression de suffoquer à l'intérieur de son propre corps. En vain il essayait de faire rentrer de l'air, mais tout son corps était tourné vers Stiles, en attente de sa réponse. L'Enamortis, lui souriait, mauvaise, elle avait senti le changement dans l'air. La voix de Stiles s'éleva, calme et profonde.

-Derek... Il ne fait que grogner, il est violent, il adore me plaquer contre toutes les surfaces possibles et inimaginables, il est peu à l'écoute des autres, souvent de mauvaise humeur et a vécu des choses terribles dans sa vie, il ne donne pas envie de le connaître. Non, pensa Derek, c'était très mauvais pour lui, il ne pouvait perdre Stiles, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas, tous ses muscles se tendirent dans l'attente de la suite, il était suspendu aux lèvres de Stiles, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il avait encore plus de mal à respirer, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il voulait se ruer vers Stiles et le serrer contre lui, lui intimer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, mais il était là en attente de la suite, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'estomac tordu d'appréhension. Mais une fois qu'on a gratté la couche de fausse méchanceté que Derek prend plaisir à afficher, on ne peu que se rendre compte qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, annonça Stiles. Il est maladroit, têtu, protecteur, il a un grand cœur pour les personnes qu'il apprécie, alors certes il est froid au premier abord, mais j'ai confiance en lui, sinon jamais je n'aurais pu tomber amoureux de lui. Certes il n''exprime jamais ce qu'il ressent clairement et son unique moyen de communication est le grognement. Mais Derek c'est Derek, il est unique, gentil, loyal, protecteur. Vous verriez sa fidélité, son engagement pour sa meute. Derek n'est pas mauvais, il a un grand cœur, jamais il ne serait capable de me manipuler de manière aussi cruelle. Je pense surtout que c'est vous le problème. Je suis amoureux de lui, et même s'il ne m'aime pas en retour je sais qu'il sera incapable de me faire le moindre mal. Mais vous... Vous êtes un être abjecte qui vous nourrissez du malheur des gens, exploitant pour cela leur désespoir.

L'Enamortis commença à rire, d'un rire gras, profond. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, faisant Derek se mettre sur ses gardes et reculer Stiles d'un pas. Elle les regardait tour à tour, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Puis elle se mit à fixer Stiles, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Sa voix, froide et bourdonnante d'une colère à peine retenue s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Stiles... Stiles... Stiles... Je suis déçue je dois dire... Je pensais que tu étais un garçon intelligent. Pourtant tu n'as même pas remarqué que ce loup garou crevait d'amour pour toi, ça aurait très bien pu être lui mon repas... Mais ce que je recherche aussi chez mes victimes, c'est le désespoir, les voir se jeter dans mes bras, me suppliant de me nourrir d'elles, il n'y a de plus douce satisfaction que celle ci, si tu savais à quel point te voir souffrir est une satisfaction pour moi, je me repais de ton malheur. Tu aurais pu vivre heureux avec lui, vous auriez pu avoir une belle vie à deux, mais c'est dommage, tellement dommage... Que tu ne puisses plus jamais en profiter ! Sans prévenir elle fit volte face, le regard dément, un sourire de fou sur le visage et se jeta sur Stiles pour l'embrasser.

-NON ! Hurla Derek en sentant le cœur de Stiles ralentir. La scène se déroula au ralenti, l'alpha vit les lèvres de l'Enamortis se poser sur celles de Stiles. Le baiser maudit. Le baiser qui le priverait de tous sentiments amoureux. Derek avait mal, son cœur se brisait en petits morceaux, il avait perdu Stiles, son amour, plus jamais il ne l'aimerait. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé, son corps entier, ainsi que son esprit venaient de plonger dans un lac de glace, sombrant dans ses eaux noires et glacées. Il avait tellement mal, comme si tous ses organes menaçaient de déborder, comme si son corps était trop serré pour son esprit, il voulait s'évader, échapper à cette vision d'horreur, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, il restait la bloqué, à voir Stiles perdre toute capacité à aimer. Il ne pouvait bouger, son cœur se détruisant petit à petit, morceau par moreau, il avait l'impression que c'était à lui qu'on infligeait le baiser maudit. Mais non c'était bien Stiles qui le subissait. Et Derek restait là, immobile, observant, attendant.

Sauf qu'il avait beau attendre mais rien ne se produisait, ce n'était pas normal, il en eut la confirmation lorsque l'Enamortis quitta les lèvres de Stiles.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Jura-t-elle. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à absorber ses sentiments ?! Soudain Stiles ouvrit ses yeux noisettes. Attendez ! Derek tiqua, ses yeux noisettes ! Il retint son souffle, l'espoir prenant immédiatement racine dans son cœur, il en eut la confirmation lorsque la voix de Claudia s'éleva.

-Peut être parce qu'une morte n'a pas de sentiments ? Questionna Stiles/Claudia d'une voix calme, presque malsaine, tellement elle était calme. Elle se mit alors à sourire. Derek, à toi.

-Quoi ce n'est pas possi... Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, tout comme elle ne vit jamais Derek s'avancer par derrière et lui briser la nuque d'un seul mouvement. A peine la mort l'emporta qu'elle s'évapora en un nuage de poussière rose, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Derek regardait, satisfait, ce qui était advenu de la sorcière, elle avait osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait non mais. Il se tourna alors vers Stiles, au sol, qui avait repris sa couleur de yeux normal. Il était revenu... Stiles était toujours là, ses sentiments aussi. Il se jeta aussitôt sur lui pour l'étreindre le plus fort possible contre lui. Stiles d'abord surpris, ne sut comment réagir et n'osa parler de peur de casser la magie du moment, il se contenta alors d'enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule de Derek, d'entourer son buste de ses bras et de laisser aller ses larmes.

Derek lui était occupé à sentir Stiles, sentir tout son corps contre le sien. Cela lui paraissait tellement naturel, comme si cela avait toujours été sa place. Il ne pouvait croire en sa chance. Stiles était là, il allait bien. Cette constatation le fit verser une larme de bonheur. Stiles dut la sentir puisqu'il leva la tête et l'interrogea du regard, un peu gêné par la proximité de leurs corps. Derek fit alors la chose qui lui paraissait la plus naturelle à ses yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Baiser qui fit se figer Stiles. Non Derek ne pouvait pas être là, à le serrer contre lui et à l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait y croire, il rêvait forcément. Mais force était de constater qu'il était bien dans la réalité. Il répondit alors au baiser, rapprochant plus leurs corps ensemble. Augmentant la pression du baiser, approfondissant encore plus ce contact qu'il avait tant espéré, tant rêvé. Mais ce qu'il vivait était au delà de toutes ses espérances. La sensation que lui donnait ce baiser était inimaginable, il avait l'impression de planer, un sentiment de quiétude envahissant son être. Il avait la sensation d'être enfin complet par ce baiser. Les lèvres du loup garou était chaudes et douces sous les siennes, un peu mouillées aussi, mais de toute façon qui s'en souciait ? Il était bien là, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter les bras de Derek et stopper ce baiser. De son côté, le loup garou n'en menait pas large, ce baiser faisait court circuiter son pauvre cerveau, mais la sensation des lèvres de Stiles était juste tellement bonne, tellement agréable, leur goût un peu salé dû aux larmes ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il s'en fichait, il avait l'impression que sa place avait toujours été là, à ses côtés, dans ses bras, contre ce corps. C'est ainsi que la meute les trouva, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun ne fit un commentaire, ils n'en eurent pas le temps surtout car Lydia les poussa dehors pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Stiles était face au miroir, le reflet de sa mère dans le miroir lui renvoyant un regard triste. Derek et son père juste à ses côtés. Stiles était triste mais il savait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, sa mère était morte, il ne pouvait pas la garder auprès de lui indéfiniment, mais cela ne rendait pas la séparation moins difficile pour autant. Il avait le soutien de Derek, qui, discrètement lui tenait la main pour le réconforter de par sa présence. Pourtant même avec ceci Stiles ne put retenir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux.

-Ne pleure pas mon chéri, je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est comme ça, tu le savais en me rappelant mon ange. Tu le savais qu'on allait devoir se séparer, heureusement je pars l'esprit tranquille maintenant que tu vas mieux. Quand à toi John ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir une dernière fois. Fais attention à toi et prend bien soin de notre fils, il a le don pour se fourrer dans des situations plus compliqué les unes que les autres.

-Je ferai attention c'est promis. Déclara-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ah une dernière chose, ne t'empêche pas de vivre, passe plus de temps avec Stiles. Même si tu as l'impression que la ville entière compte sur toi, tu dois apprendre à faire une pause et de te couper de toutes tes responsabilités pour accorder plus de temps à la famille. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout porter sur tes seules épaules, des gens sont là pour t'aider.

-Oui ma chérie... C'est vrai que j'ai négligé Stiles ces derniers temps et je m'en veux beaucoup notamment pour ne pas avoir vu à quel point il était mal... Elle hocha la tête satisfaite de sa réponse.

-Quand à toi Derek. Dit elle d'un ton dur, elle s'adoucit aussitôt. Prend bien soin de mon fils, je te le confie. Je sais que vous vous aimez, tachez de ne jamais l'oublier, c'est la plus belle chose. Mais si au grand malheur tu venais à le faire souffrir, crois moi que je reviendrai illico te tourmenter et faire tomber « accidentellement » ton corps du haut d'une falaise. Déclara-t-elle amusée. Pourtant Derek avait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un seule instant à mettre son idée en pratique.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je compte pas le faire souffrir ou bien le laisser partir, je l'aime trop pour ça. Déclara-t-il en serrant Stiles contre lui et celui ci en profita pour prendre appui sur le loup garou, cherchant encore plus son soutien et sa présence.

-Bon il est l'heure pour moi de partir. Je vous aime mes amours, prenez soin de vous, n'oubliez pas que je suis toujours avec vous. Elle posa sa main sur la surface du miroir et Stiles fit la même chose de son côté.

-Nous aussi on t'aime maman. Dit il d'une voix chevrotante. Sa mère lui sourit une dernière fois, ses yeux exprimant tout son amour pour sa famille puis elle disparut, redonnant à Stiles son reflet original. Les larmes du jeune humain coulèrent, laissant aller sa tristesse et sa peine. Derek fut aussitôt à ses côtés, enfouissant la tête de Stiles dans son épaule comment pour chasser la peine de son être et le protéger de tous les malheurs de la vie. Stiles avait perdu une mère mais il avait gagné quelque chose d'aussi précieux, quelque chose d'aussi beau, une autre forme d'amour.

 **Le 24 au soir**

-Derek ! S'écria Stiles depuis le salon. Elle en est où la dinde ?

-Stiles. Gronda son petit ami. Je ne peux pas la faire cuire plus vite que le four.

-Oui mais c'est que j'ai faim moi. Gémit le jeune humain.

-Stiles arrête de te plaindre, Derek est déjà assez gentil pour avoir accepter l'invitation et en plus il fait à manger, alors cesse de le déranger. Le réprimanda le shérif, à côté de lui à table.

-C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu que je fasse à manger papa ! Du coup tu as demandé à Derek de faire à manger, enfin demander, un bien grand mot, on peut dire que tu l'as forcé oui.

-Eh c'est pas faute si mon arme avait besoin d'être nettoyée ! Dit innocemment le shérif. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que quand c'est toi, je me souviens encore de Noël dernier où tu as fait cramé la dinde, elle était immangeable !

-Je l'ai faite cramé parce que Scott m'a appelé en panique parce qu'il avait merdé avec Allison ! Il m'a distrait !

-D'ailleurs en parlant de lui je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait si bien votre relation à tous les deux.

-C'est vrai qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis. Intervint Derek. Mais on a appris à se respecter avec le temps, puis on doit dire qu'on ne leur a pas laissé le choix.

-C'est vrai ça. Dit Stiles en se levant et en allant se caler dans les bras de Derek. Celui ci l'accueillit comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. C'était un des aspects qui avait beaucoup étonné les autres, le fait qu'ils soient aussi démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre. Pour eux c'était juste naturel et il n'imaginait pas leur relation en être autrement. John les observait du coin de l'œil, ces deux la étaient vraiment particuliers, le jour et la nuit, la lune et le soleil, tout les opposait mais ensemble ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. Il en eut la certitude lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent sous une branche de gui. John rit intérieurement, si ça c'était pas un signe.

-Bon les enfants, pas besoin de vous faire de rappel ? Chacun dans sa chambre, je n'accepterais aucune excuse !

-Papa ! S'indigna Stiles. Nous sommes grands ! Pas besoin d'avoir encore LA conversation !

-Oui mais tu n'es pas majeur encore Stiles ! Derek si j'apprends que vous avez fait quoi que soit avant qu'il ait 18 ans, tu feras la rencontre avec les balles de mon arme de service, est ce bien clair ? Dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

-Limpide Shérif. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre, mais qui trahissait un certain amusement de sa part.

-Papa arrête s'il te plaît, c'est gênant. Eh mais attend ! En fait je viens de comprendre, ça te plaît de menacer mon prétendant, tu veux le faire fuir pour qu'il abandonne ton fils et que tu sois le seul homme de ma vie c'est ça ? Pleura Stiles.

-Tu m'as percé à jour. Rit John.

-De toute façon il compte pas avoir d'autres prétendants. Grommelle Derek dans sa barbe. Il fut aussitôt accaparé qui l'embrassa à en perdre haleine pour le rassurer.

-T'inquiète je compte n'avoir que toi. Murmura Stiles. La réponse dut satisfaire le loup parce que celui ci serra Stiles encore plus fort contre lui, en grognant que personne ne pourrait le toucher maintenant. Le shérif les observait, amusé, il aimait beaucoup voir comment ils fonctionnaient ces deux là, des exactes opposés mais tellement complémentaires. Les scènes de ménages risquaient d'être magnifiques. John pouffa intérieurement à cette idée. Pourtant il fut vite ramené à l'ordre par son estomac qui se mit à gronder.

-Bon Derek ! Où en est cette dinde ?


End file.
